Although collapsible seating devices designed for the use of campers, hunters, sportsmen and other outdoor recreational users are commercially available, it has been found that they are too bulky and clumsy to carry in many situations.
The present invention is a relatively simple, light-weight device which is designed to be conveniently carried on the back of the user. Furthermore, the unique design of the device allows it to be utilized for seating purposes without the necessity of removing it from the back of the user.